Summoning a Storm
by Deiterrc
Summary: With Castiel's grace gone Team Free Will must resurrect a demon older than time to help them.


**Summoning a Storm**

Sam and Dean followed the angel through the eerie woods. The sound of wolves echoed throughout the night sky, resonating on every blade of malachite green grass. The trio's footsteps fell hard onto the damp ground. They had been walking for what felt like forever. Sam's Hazel eyes darted around, flashing the torch around to make sure no one was following them. His red and brown plaid shirt had been stained with mud from digging up a corpse which Castiel claimed belonged to Elisha the prophet. The aforementioned bones were in a maroon coloured satchel suspended from Sam's shoulders. His denim jeans were dyed brown with mud and his (now ruined) beige hiker boots were drowning in soil marks. He kept one hand close to the bag whilst the other held the torch so he could see into the distance.

"Cas, do you even know where we're going?" Dean grunted.

"Yes," The angel sighed.

"Are you sure?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dean. I am sure,"

Dean could not believe that the damn angel had brought him out to the middle of nowhere. The signpost he recalled said they were in Lake County, or at least near it. He cocked his 1911 Colt .45 handgun and stared at his reflection in the silver plating. His eyes were like Jade crystals that had been forced into his skull. The usual short sticky-upy blonde/brown hair was getting a little on the long side, Maybe it was time to break out the scissors! His attention was drawn to his dirt ridden jacket, the green colour worn from many years of use.

"God's sake Cas. I'm filthy, cold and I want to go home, can you hurry the fuck up?" Dean Whinged

Castiel Grunted.

Dean's blue shirt and dusty denim jeans were also victims of the mud. The only good thing about being out here is that Dean was behind Cas, who was not a bad sight. I mean his ass looked like two halves of a watermelon. Round, juicy and ripe for the taking. Of course Dean would never actually touch him cause Cas probably didn't feel the same way. Plus Sammy would take the piss out of him. He decided to keep It to himself. However biting his lips whilst gazing at Cas's butt was hardly subtle.

"I know it's around here somewhere" Cas mumbled

"Somewhere?!" Sam rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Brilliant, the only angel without a Satnav"

"Sam, I have told you to stop calling me an angel. For now I remain human. But when we resurrect the creature then hopefully I will get my grace back,"

The three ventured further into the forest, clambering over twigs and logs. Castiel was ready to give up. The thing they were going to revive was known to be aggressive and dangerous. But it was the only chance he had of getting his grace back. He felt tears escape through his dark blue topaz eyes. The water deepening the colour to more of a sapphire. Dean had not shaved his stubble for him in a few days, it had started forming the beginnings of a beard. He would never admit it as Dean was a heterosexual, but Cas had always felt something special about him from the minute he touched him in hell. Dean's eyes were like these two beacons crying for help and Castiel just wanted to answer their call. He wanted to hug dean and tell him everything will be alright. That He will look after Dean. That he will care for him and live with him. He wanted to tell dean that he loved hi-.

Cas tripped.

"Cas are you okay?!" Dean sputtered out, helping the angel to his feet.

Cas's burgundy hoodie had surprisingly not been affected by the dirt on the ground. His ripped knee jeans however were not so lucky and had mud splattered onto them like a Jackson Pollock painting! Cas looked into Dean's eyes and started crying.

"Cas man don't worry, You'll be fine. We'll wash them for you," Dean patted him on the back, wishing he could show more affection to the fallen Angel.

"Yeah Cas, I'm sure it'll come out," Sam smiled at him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam (Who stood there blushing) and thanked him. Dean glared at Sam from the corner of his eye with envy. Cas stopped crying.

"It's just been so hard without my powers. Being a human is so hard. You have to eat and drink and sleep and I'm still not used to the nightmares,"

The three stood there. In the middle of nowhere , slowly losing all hope.

Castiel began to walk off, the two hunters followed him.

"Cas wait up!" They shouted.

A 5 minute walk later and they miraculously stumbled across a large stone. On the stone there were thousands upon thousands of names. It looked old. And not just old like 50 years. Old enough for the rock to be completely corroding away.

"We … We found it?" Cas said in utter disbelief.

"Found what?" Sam asked

"Every leap year on this spot a crack between realms is forged. This crack allows a being who has outlived even I to walk again if the correct ritual is performed,"

"Whoa wait, I thought we were supposed to make sure these things are dead, not revive them?!" Dean looked at Cas in awe.

"This being is the only one who can help us Dean,"

Sam handed Castiel the bag containing the ingredients for the ritual: A bone from Elisha the prophet, a ring with the Seal of Solomon engraved and a part of the Baetylus stone.

"The hammer?" Castiel held out his hand. Sam reluctantly placed the tool into his hand.

Cas placed the bone on the grass, in front of the large rock. He donned the ring which began to emit a faint blue glow.

"Please stand back," He inhaled. Then begun the incantation.

"Benedictus dominus in caelo nomen, sic ego autem te, ut vivat, redire rursum ad medicum!" He chanted over and over.

The ring began to illuminate the area where the bone lay. A silhouette of a man was forming. Sam stood there in awe. Dean wasn't fazed at all by it, he'd seen cooler stuff.

"Convertimini ad eum!" Cas chanted

The bone levitated and placed itself inside the silhouette. The ring lit the entire area surrounding them up. The names engraved into the rock began to glow cyan.

"Et convertimini ad medicum!" Castiel screamed as he placed the Baetylus against the rock

"Et convertimini ad medicum" he whispered.

He swung the hammer and smashed the rock fragment. A pulse of pure energy sent the Fallen angel and his two hunters flying. They slammed against the trees. Dean was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head and Sam lay on his stomach. Castiel looked up towards the light and saw a figure emerge. The closer he got to Cas the dimmer the light went.

"Hello?" The creature mumbled.

He looked like a human. His grey hair was curly at his fringe. He was older looking and had eyes that glistened with a pastel blue but seemed older than his body. He wore a grey suit with a black tie which looked immaculate considering the energy wave which just rippled through the forest.

"Are you okay?" The thing crouched down to Castiel.

"Hello can you hear me?" It asked.

"Hello, My name is The Doctor. What's yours?"

Darkness engulfed Castiel. Everything was silent.


End file.
